Many medical instruments are reusable and require sterilization between uses. Some of these instruments, for example, endoscopes and gastroscopes, are difficult to fully sterilize. Typically, such instruments are sterilized by hydrogen peroxide which is flushed through the interior as well as over the exterior of the instruments. This is not only a time consuming process, taking about one hour, but often the instruments have contaminated areas which the sterilizing process cannot sufficiently penetrate to fully sterilize such as biofilms of bacteria. In addition, the hydrogen peroxide is not able to kill all viruses. Another common sterilization agent is ethylene oxide which produces similar results. Other methods of sterilization include irradiation with gamma radiation, but this method can take up to 24 hours with current equipment.
The present invention includes an apparatus that can be employed for sterilizing articles such as medical instruments more quickly and thoroughly than current methods. The present invention includes an X-ray beam emitter having vacuum chamber with a target window. An electron generator is positioned within the vacuum chamber for generating electrons that are directed at the target window for forming X-rays. The X-rays pass through the target window in an X-ray beam.
In particular embodiments, the target window has a thickness which substantially prevents the passage of electrons therethrough. The electrons and X-ray beam travel in substantially the same direction. The X-ray beam is directed into an irradiation region for irradiating articles positioned therein. In some embodiments, the emitter is a sterilization device where articles irradiated by the X-ray beam are sterilized.
The X-ray beam emitter can be part of an X-ray beam system in an X-ray irradiation apparatus which includes at least one X-ray beam emitter for directing at least one X-ray beam into an irradiation region. In particular embodiments, the X-ray beam system includes more than one X-ray beam emitter for directing X-ray beams into the irradiation region from different directions. In one embodiment, at least three X-ray beam emitters are positioned around the irradiation region thereby forming a central irradiation chamber. In another embodiment, six X-ray beam emitters are positioned in a ring around the irradiation region and abut against each other. The X-ray beam system may include more than one ring of X-ray beam emitters which are joined together. In some embodiments, the apparatus is a sterilization apparatus where articles are positioned within the irradiation chamber for sterilization.
The present invention also includes a method of forming X-rays. The method includes providing a vacuum chamber having a target window. An electron generator is positioned within the vacuum chamber for generating electrons. The electrons are directed at the target window to form X-rays which pass through the target window in an X-ray beam. The target window has a thickness which substantially prevents the passage of electrons therethrough. The electrons and the X-ray beam travel in substantially the same direction.
When employed for sterilization purposes, the X-ray beams generated by embodiments of the present invention are able to deeply penetrate into the articles being irradiated. Both surface and imbedded contaminants are able to be irradiated for relatively quick and thorough sterilization in comparison to traditional methods.